legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wes Collins
Wesley "Wes" Collins is the main character of Power Rangers Time Force and a character in Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Super Megaforce, and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. He is portrayed by Jason Faunt. Wes is the son of Mr. Collins, a local industry overlord from Silver Hills and founder of the Silver Guardians, the second-in-command of the Time Force Rangers, and one of the two leaders of the Silver Guardians along with his former rival turned friend Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. He is genetically identical to Alex, the original Red Time Force Ranger. After Ransik surrendered to Time Force, Wes was made leader of the Silver Guardians by his father after it became Non-Profit, in which Wes said he would only do so if Eric became his partner. A year later, Wes and the other Time Force Rangers met and befriended Cole Evans and the Wild Force Rangers. Sometime later, Time Force created a transportal device which could enable them to jump between dimensions, in which Wes recieved one of them. However, jumping between dimensions destablizes the Morphin Grid. He uses this device to recruit Gemma (RPM Ranger Operator Series Silver) and Koda (Dino Charge Blue Ranger) to team up with the Ninja Steel Rangers and Tommy Oliver to rescue missing Rangers and defeat Lord Draven. Wes later sends the Ninja Steel Rangers a Transportal Device for Christmas and a message, in which they received it shortly before Sledge returned. Wes serves as the Red Time Force Ranger. He's also the third Red Ranger, along with Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin' Red (II)) and Aurico (Red Alien Ranger) not to serve as the leader, as the leader of the Time Force Rangers was Jen Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger, in which Wes is Jen's second love interest. Ranger Forms RedTimeForceRangerPower.jpg|Red Time Force Ranger Red Battle Warrior "Red Battle Warrior!" The Red Battle Warrior is the Battlizer used by Wes. Wes acquired this mode after being granted the use of the Battle Fire. This mode turns Wes into a Medeival-Era type warrior, increasing his power. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Wes and Eric were called to team up with the other 20+ Red Rangers to fight against Cinder Fall and her followers in order to stop them from using Serpentera, the personal zord of Lord Zedd. Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Wes and Eric join up with the Knights to respond to an Equestrian Magic disturbance, an Order of the Just Code 5, at Camp Everfree inadvertenly caused by Gloriosa Daisy under her alter ego Gaia Everfree. Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Wes returns to help the heroes in defeating the Dazzlings. After the Dazzlings were defeated and arrested, Wes messages the heroes on Christmas, informing them that Princess Celestia and Star Swirl the Bearded revived four friends using the power of the Ninja Nexus Prism. Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Wes recruits Lt. Gerald Walsh and SSgt. Jason Montague to form the unit known as STORM. Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Wes returns to team up with the new generation of the Knights of the Just and the Power Rangers Beast Morphers in order to gather more Legendary Rangers and Legendary Heroes to stop Nui Harime. Ranger Key The Red Time Force Ranger Key is Wes' personal ranger key. It is seen along with the many other Legendary Ranger Keys lining the walls of the Command Center. This key is mainly used by Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) to fight as the Time Force Red Ranger. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Power Ranger Category:Humans Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Swordsmen Category:Superheroes Category:Allies of the UNSC Category:Enemies of the Anti-Order Movement Category:Enemies of Salem and her followers Category:Enemies of the Homeworld Gems Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Enemies of the Umbrum Category:Enemies of the Settlement Defense Front Category:Enemies of Ragyo and the Life Fibers Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Tokusatsu Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Enemies of the Dazzlings Category:Enemies of Sledge and his Crew Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Faunt Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:PR 1